


Creating Chaos: Ch. 3

by Good4ursoul



Series: Creating Chaos [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Nymphet, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:43:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Good4ursoul/pseuds/Good4ursoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Complications arise when Sarah gets sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creating Chaos: Ch. 3

3 hours after Sarah left about inquiries she came back to all of the boys drinking and a very drunk Cas. 

"I'm Back! And with good news! A safe house for fallen angels, they have at least 10 living under one roof."  
"That's great news, I'll drive, take us to it Sarah." Sam said, getting up and grabbing his bag.  
"What's the deal with them?"  
"Dean is drinking and Cas is drunk."  
"Three hours? Three hours and he is already smashed beyond thinking?"   
"I like shots." She turned her head towards Cas when he spoke up.  
"Well like them less. Sam I'll help you get stuff into the car."

 

20 minutes later, everything was piled into the car and they were off. And thats how they were for weeks, Sam and Dean in the front seat, Sarah and Castiel in the backseat. She joked with them, made them laugh, she sang with Dean to Van Halen (which was a nice change for him as Cas and Sam do not appreciate Halen). One night, after 30 minutes of driving Sarah stopped singing with Dean and she complained about being dizzy. Sam asked if her if she needed to it, but she shrugged it off, saying she'd get over it; another thing that Dean appreciated. She may be a girl, but she seemed pretty tough. Another 30 minutes later she completely fainted and her body fell against Castiel's, as they we sitting next to each other in the back seat.   
"Dean! She fainted, she's burning up, something's wrong."  
Dean pulled over and got out to inspect Sarah; she was running a terribly high fever and trembling. Sam turned around in his seat to look at her. "Is she alright?"  
"No, no, let's take her back to the bunker. We've got to have something there for her."

 

3 hours later, they were back in the bunker. Cas carried her to his bed and left the room. He didn't want to be near her. He felt her blood call to him so loudly it was hard to stand next to her. It did give him a blue to what was going on. After they got her situated, he called the boys in the library to tell them his thoughts.

"She should be fine, I have an idea on what's happening to her."  
"Could you tell us Cas?" Sam asked, he really liked her and was worried about her.  
"Well, she's going through her change. She's becoming human, her white blood cells are fighting and destroying the rest of her non-human blood."  
"That sounds incredibly painful."  
"All of them go through it, she'll be fine. She'll just be in pain for the rest of the night. No cause for alarm. She just needs to sleep.”  
"Cas?" Dean asked, slightly irritated, "Do you know what she is?"  
He was quiet for a moment. "I am 85% certain of what she is exactly yes."  
"85% sure and you didn't tell us?"  
"That's 15% of uncertainty as well. I didn't want to say anything and be wrong. We hear rumors about her kind. We don't have any concrete information. We outnumber them 500-to-1. They are very rare."  
"Well what is she Cas?" Sam asked.  
He took a breath before responding. "Around the same time God created the arch angels he created the sidhe."  
"Freaking Faeries?" Dean interjected.  
Castiel continued on,"The very first ones which are incredibly powerful. When the humans first came, the first Faeries were enraptured by the beautiful female humans. Stealing them, mating with them, sending them back. These females would get pregnant and add Faerie blood to their family line. Eventually the blood gets so diluted that it is only potent for a very short amount of time before it becomes impotent. The angels are believed to be attracted to them because of our ties to the first Faeries. The demons are attracted to them because their ties to Lucifer."  
"So she's a Faerie?" Sam asked.  
"Yes, and no, it's hard to explain, and it's just a theory." 

From the other room, a weak voice called out, "Cas?"

"I'll go check on her, you wait here." Dean said, as he moved past Castiel. Cas grabbed his arm to stop him. "No, she called for me, I'll go to her." and he headed toward his room.

When he saw her, his heart sank. She was pale and thin, her hair was wet and sticking to her forehead. Her eyes were closed and face contorted with pain. Her mouth opened again and she groaned, "Cas?"  
"I'm here." He pulled a chair up next to the bed. Her hand reached, grasping for him. He held her hand.  
"What's? What's happening to me Cas?"  
"You're going through your change. You should be fine in the morning, you will be fully human."  
Her eyes started to tear up as she looked at him. "I don't want to be fully human, I want to be special. I don't want to lose that part of me."  
Castiel grimaced, he understood how she was feeling. He tightened his grip on her hand.   
"Castiel, I'm in so much pain."  
"I know, it will be all over soon, in the morning you should be fine."  
"I'm so hot, could you help me? My dress is suffocating me." His hands shaking, he unzipped her dress and lifted it over her head, she laid down in her white slip only now; her skin almost as pale as her skin and her cheeks flushed as if she had scarlet fever. "Cas, I'm scared, can you Tay with me?"  
"Wouldn't you rather Dean or Sam to stay with you?"  
"No, I love you Cas." His eyes widened. "No, not in a romantic way. I just love you. I know everything about you Cas, ever since I first touched you." He started to pull his hand away from her grip. She stopped him. "I understand why you did what you did. You're one of the only angels that I've met that still loves humans. Everything you do is out of love for humans and your Father, and you are a good son Castiel."

The air was knocked out of him. "That's, all I've ever wanted to be." He hesitated, "thank you." He stroked the wet hair off her forehead. "I love you too Sarah. Also in a non-romantic way."


End file.
